


Another

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Witcher and a Druid [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Healer, Poison Ivy - Freeform, Pushing limits, Shamelss smut to start with, Smut, rash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: Our heroes prepare to leave Kaer Morhen. As they do so, one helps a friend in an embarrassing conundrum. Meanwhile, a dark figure continues preparing for something.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Witcher and a Druid [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600168
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development





	Another

_Kaer Morhen: Two Weeks until Spring_

“STOP!” I screamed, having reached the limit of what my body could handle. I heard a chuckle as stubbled tickled at the skin of my thigh. Geralt finally relented and crawled up the bed, tracing a line from my hips up the sides of my torso and to my arms. Tears pricked at my eyes as he continued moving up to my bound wrists.

“Had enough?” He purred into my hear as he released my wrists from the silk that had held them in place at either side of the bed. He then, curling me up in blankets and onto his lap whispered again, “I could have gone a lot longer.”

If I could have smacked him, I would have. The pure arrogance in his voice! But the truth was, I was too riddled with endorphins to do much other than have a little cry and then fall asleep in his arms. When he had meant I wouldn’t leave the bed until spring, he had meant it! He was going to fucking kill me at the rate he was going!

~~

_Kaer Morhen: One Week until Spring_

The groans of pleasure escaping the lips of the typically stoic Witcher were delicious. He was currently sitting on a chair, hand bound behind him and to the posts of the chair, and he was naked. I could feel him buck every time I sank down, hollowing my cheeks as I clamped my lips around him. He was close and I was going to make him beg.

“Val…” He moaned out, not begging yet.

I hummed around him, slowing my pace. That was something he didn’t appreciate. He attempted to buck again, but I gripped his hips and slammed them back down on the chair. I heard a grunt from him in protest; he was close to breaking now.

“Valaria,” He said my full name and gods was it intoxicating how it rolled of his tongue. I slowed to a near stop, and that was all that was needed, “Valaria, please don’t stop.” I continued the pace I had previously set and soon he groaned as he lost control.

Climbing his body to sit on his lap I pressed my body against his as I reached around to untie him. He slowly came down off his high and when he did, he whispered, “You nearly killed me.” I giggled as I pecked kisses all over him in reply.

~~

_Kaer Morhen: Mountain Pass Cleared_

The word of contracts came early morning. With the messenger came the realization that the mountain pass was once again clear. Our winter wonderland was over for another year. So, it was time to rejoin the rest of the world. I was packing my things, readying to return to my little village to be their herbalist. Geralt would take contracts and work up enough coin for the year and return to me. We had our routine.

A knock on the door told me it wasn’t Geralt that called on me. With a look over my shoulder I saw Lambert leaning in the doorway. I nodded to him, signaling he could come in, and asked, “What do you need?”

He chuckled and flopped down on the bed, “What makes you think I need something?”

It was my time to chuckle as I retorted, “I’ve stayed here for four winters now. I know what you look like before you ask for something. Now,” I shot him a playful smile, “what is it you need?”

He smiled back, heaved a sigh, and said, “I was hoping you’d help me with a thing, an itchy thing.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “How have you gotten a rash already? It’s only been spring for two fucking minutes!” My sleeves, however, were rolled in no time and I pulled my hair back. Lambert, however, seemed uncomfortable and I was instantly concerned, “Where exactly do you have this rash?”

He shuffled his feet and muttered, “My… groin.”

Blinking I sighed, “Fine, drop your pants.” I walked to the door and shut it. Lambert hesitantly did as told and it took everything in me not to laugh at him. The man had poison ivy… down there. What the hell? It was a particularly bad case, too. He had to be allergic, which was odd seeing as Witchers weren’t supposed to be affected to that level.

“It’s poison ivy, isn’t it?” He muttered. When I nodded he sighed, “I was deathly allergic as a kid.”

I told him to put his pants back one and I began washing my hands, using a paste that negated the affects of the poison. Then I began work on a lotion that would soothe the itch and pain until his body fought it off. “Poison ivy, oak, and sumac all go dormant in the winter. They lose their leaves, but the stems and vine are still alive. You could have accidentally come into contact with it and not even recognized it.”

As Lambert finished resituating his pants and moved to fasten the buckle, Geralt entered the room. He noted the mortar and pestle that I was working herbs into and began laughing. Lambert blushed at the situation and began to explain to Geralt, but the Witcher just kept laughing as he said, “Oh, I don’t want to know.” And then he shut the door and left.

I stifled a giggle as I finished up making the lotion for him, “Use this whenever you feel it itch or if it hurts. The rash should be gone in a few days.”

~~

_Kaer Morhen: Ready to Leave_

After helping Lambert with his issue and finishing packing my things, Geralt and I were ready to head back into the world. Both our horses were happy to be able to get on the road again. I couldn’t help the smile that was on my face as we made our way.

“What’s gotten into you?” Geralt asked, smiling back.

I shrugged, “Just happy to be on the road with you again.” He rolled his eyes and we continued in happy silence.

~~

_Somewhere Unknown_

“The subject has left Kaer Morhen.” Came the announcement. He waved a hand to the messenger and off they went. Sitting down he realized that yet another subject failed. Heaving a sigh, he pinched the bridge of his nose. If he didn’t perfect his technique soon, he would ultimately fail.

“Another!” He called out, signaling to the nearest lackey that he needed another test subject. And in a matter of minutes the failed test subject was dragged away and a new one restrained on the table.

~~


End file.
